


Our Little Talks

by 1780AWintersBall



Series: One Chapter, One Story [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Hope, Little Talks, M/M, Of Monsters and Men, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet, Sadness, Song Lyrics, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1780AWintersBall/pseuds/1780AWintersBall
Summary: Hamilton has made a mistake by publishing the Reynolds Pamphlet. Now, he looks for forgiveness from his wife, while they sit at the bottom of the stairs, staring off into space.





	Our Little Talks

Alexander sat by Eliza’s side, sitting on the stairs in their home, Eliza staring at something down the hall. There was a foot of space between them, and Alexander couldn’t bring himself to close the gap. There was so much that needed to be worked through; the Reynolds Pamphlet had destroyed both of them.

  So now they sat, side by side, not touching, in their small little house, a house they had bought together so long ago. The children were fast asleep, it seemed like their home was empty, and Alexander wasn’t completely sure if he himself had gone to sleep or if he was still conscious.

  Then suddenly Eliza spoke, her voice strained, as though trying to keep everything under control, even though she didn’t have many emotions to hide. “I don’t like walking around this old and empty house…”

  Alexander, stunned that Eliza was talking to him, but nonetheless happy, responded quickly, wanting Eliza to know that he still loved her with all his heart. “So hold my hand, I’ll walk with you my dear!”

  Eliza’s eyes flicked towards Alexander in what seemed to be a small amount of gratitude, then she sighed. She looked over to Alexander, her expression long. “The stairs creak as I sleep, it’s keeping me awake…”

  Alexander smiled tiredly at her, trying to be comforting, wanting to repair their damaged relationship. He reached for one of her hands, which she allowed him to hold, then hummed, “It’s the house telling you to close your eyes.”

  “And some nights I can’t even trust myself,” Eliza said, finally taking her hand from Alexander’s grip. She shifted, and soon she was back in her original position, though now with her face in her hands, turned towards Alexander.

  “It’s killing me to see you this way,” responded Alexander immediately, sadness flooding his voice. He stared at his hands, as Eliza turned back to whatever she was watching in front of them, and he noticed that his hands shook. He put his face in his hands.

  “‘Cause though the truth may vary, this-” chorused Alexander and Eliza, stopping to look at each other,  smile, then continue, “ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore…”

  Silence overtook them again, and Alexander sighed quietly. He never liked the quiet before, but he’d had to learn to live with it for the past however long it had been since he’d written that horrible, incriminating pamphlet. Then Eliza spoke up again.

  “There’s and old voice in my head that’s holding me back,” she whispered. She seemed almost scared to admit that, as though Alexander would send her to a mental hospital for it.

  Instead, Alexander leaned over the gap between them, physically asking permission to embrace her. Once she nodded slightly, Alexander put his arms around her shoulders, and responded with his own whisper, “Well tell her that I miss our little talks.”

  Eliza nodded, slipping out of the embrace, going to stand just in front of the stares. She started to cry, tears running down her face, though she made not a sound. She said, a little bit more confidently, “And soon it will be over, and buried with our past.”

  Alexander smiled slightly, then looked over the stair railings, to the door that stood just past. He hummed, the commented, “We used to play outside when we were young, and full of life and full of love!”

  “Some days I don’t know if I am right or wrong…” mumbled Eliza, snapping Alexander’s attention back to her. He stood up too, and went to stand by her, then stopped as she backed away.

  He held out a hand, a sign of peace, that he meant no harm, then dropped it back to beside his body. He sighed again, this time loud enough for Eliza to hear, then said, “Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear.”

  Eliza’s lips quirked up in a tiny smile, then she turned and ran down the hallway, entering the living room. Alexander gave chase, and they both cried out, a slight laugh in their words, “‘Cause though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore!”

  Spotting a pamphlet on the dining room table, Alexander rushed over, then held it up. He noticed, in the room adjacent, which was the living room, there was lights and people talking. He decided to ignore them for the time being, and proceeded to rip the pamphlet, while Eliza gave a small giggle. He smiled, then said, “Don’t listen to a word I say! The screams all sound the same!” Eliza joined him. “Though the truth may vary, this ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore!”

  Finally, Alexander couldn’t ignore the lights and chatter in the other room, and was drawn to it. Eliza seemed to become sad, as Alexander opened the door to reveal Jefferson and Madison, who both stood up, greeting Alexander with courtesy, before sitting back down and smiling at him.

  Alexander smiled back, happy to have good relations with Jefferson and Madison. Eliza followed him into the room as he took a seat, looking not as fond of the duo as Alexander. She seemed almost heartbroken, and stayed by the door.

  Then, finally, she said, “You're gone, gone, gone away I watched you disappear, all that's left is a ghost of you. Now we're torn, torn, torn apart, there's nothing we can do, just let me go, we'll meet again soon.”

  Alexander started to panic, as Jefferson took his hand, rubbing small circles in it. Jefferson smirked as Eliza slipped out of the room, and Alexander cried, “Now wait, wait, wait for me! Please hang around! I'll see you when I fall asleep!”

  Alexander went to stand up, but Madison and Jefferson stopped him, Madison crying “Hey!” while Jefferson took Alexander’s arm.

  The room seemed to dim and twist, making Alexander’s stomach queasy. The door stood wide open, just out of Alexander’s reach. Finally, Alexander snuck his arm out of Jefferson’s intense grasp. The floor seemed to shake, and as Alexander rushed for the door, wanting to take chase after Eliza, he could hear Jefferson and Madison’s voices behind him.

  “Don't listen to a word I say! The screams all sound the same!” they cried. They were only repeating what Alexander had said earlier, but it made Alexander’s gut twist even more while he ran into the dining room.

  Jefferson seemed to want to follow him as Alexander saw Eliza in the kitchen, leaning on the turned-off stove. The floor had stopped shaking, but Jefferson didn't stop talking, and Eliza was talking with him. “Though the truth may vary, this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore.”

  Alexander made his way to Eliza, as Jefferson tried to stop him with his words, while Alexander noticed that his children were just around the corner to the hallway. “Don't listen to a word I say!” They seemed to be saying the same things as Jefferson, but they looked so much more innocent. “The screams all sound the same!”

  Alexander finally made his way to Eliza, who was covering her face with her hands and hair. Alexander brushed away her hair and took her hands, looking her in the eyes. 

  “Though the truth may vary, this,” Eliza and Alexander spoke softly, the whole rest of the world seemingly fading to black, so that it was just the two of them, “ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore.”

  They leaned together until their foreheads were touching, looking down at their hands, and slowly swayed side to side. “Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore.”

  A small smile creeped onto Alexander’s face, as he closed his eyes, and he wished he could stay like this forever, in the deep, black abyss, with his beautiful, brilliant Eliza. “Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our, bodies safe to shore.”

  The next time he opened his eyes, he was sitting on the staircase again, wrapped up in his own arms, his son and daughter, Philip and Angelica, in the dining room where he could see. They were talking, probably with their other siblings, and they'd turned on all the lights in the dining room.

  Alexander looked beside himself and realised Eliza had left. He had no idea what time it was, but he knew for a fact that he must have dozed off at some point while Eliza had been sitting with him.

  He looked down at his own hands again, then buried his face in his hands. He had an idea on where to take Eliza that day, to try and get her to at least acknowledge his presence again, but he had no idea if it would work.

  Today way going to be a long day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you everybody for reading this, it was just a random, silly thing that I wanted to post! If you don't know the song, it's called 'Little Talks' by Of Monsters and Men, I consider it a wonderful song, though sometimes the lyrics don't make sense. This is my first song story, and if you have any other songs that I should do, feel free to send them to me! I'll try my best, and have a wonderful life, everyone!


End file.
